Glaube  Hoffnung  Liebe
by Ann Morgan
Summary: SPOILERWARNUNG komplette Staffel 6! Was geschieht, wenn die Mauer bricht? Meine Gedanken hierzu, bevor es am Freitag tatsächlich auf Sendung geht...


_Hallo,_

_als erstes eine dicke __**SPOILERWARNUNG für die komplette Staffel 6**__! Ich habe sie zwar nur bis Folge 14 bisher selbst gesehen, aber dank Spoilern und Trailern weiß ich einige Fakten, die in den letzten Folgen auftreten, und diese werden hier verarbeitet! Also: Wer davon noch nichts wissen will: NICHT weiterlesen!_

_Für alle anderen: Seit die Mauer in Sams Kopf in Folge 6.13 zum ersten Mal Risse gezeigt hat, beschäftigt mich ein Gedanke: Was kann eine Seele retten? Sams Seele?_

_Und darauf habe ich nur eine einzige Antwort gefunden…und konnte nicht anders, als sie zu diesem One-Shot zu verarbeiten. Den ich natürlich posten muss, bevor die Serien-Realität mich überholt ;-) Denn: Nächsten Freitag wissen wir mehr…_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ann_

**Glaube - Hoffnung - Liebe**

„_Sam_!"

Pures Entsetzen schwang in seiner Stimme, als er aus dem Bad trat und seinen Bruder hilflos zuckend auf dem Fußboden liegend vorfand.

_Cas hatte ihn von Anfang an gewarnt, hatte seine Bedenken geäußert. Hatte dem älteren Winchester auf seine typisch schonungslose und direkte Art geschildert, was mit Sam geschehen konnte, wenn die Rückführung seiner Seele fehl schlagen würde. Hatte beschrieben, wie Sams Seele sich angefühlt hatte, als der Engel den jüngeren der Brüder in Bobbys Panikraum untersucht hatte_.

_Als sei sie bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet worden…_

_Auch andere hatten ihn gewarnt: Tessa, Bobby, sogar Crowley und Death höchstpersönlich. Und der seelenlose Sam war sogar bereit zu töten, um sich nicht dem unkalkulierbaren Risiko auszusetzen_…

Er ließ den Rasierer, den er gerade auf die Ablage in dem kleinen Motelbadezimmer hatte abstellen wollen, einfach fallen und war mit zwei großen Sätzen neben dem Jüngeren.

„Sammy?" Eine Frage, ein Flehen um Antwort, das nicht erhört wurde.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Komm schon!" murmelte er erregt, während er den Kopf des Jüngeren umfasste. „Sprich mit mir!"

Dean nahm nichts um sich herum wahr: Weder die Abendsonne, die ihre letzten goldenen Strahlen durch das Fenster des Motelzimmers schickte noch die Flasche Bier, die Sam anscheinend bei seinem Sturz auf den Boden mit sich gerissen hatte und deren Inhalt nun einen leicht schäumenden Fleck auf dem hellen Teppich neben dem Stuhl bildete, auf dem der Jüngere bis vor zwei Minuten noch an seinem Laptop gesessen und recherchiert hatte.

Als alles noch trügerisch normal und die Welt in Ordnung gewesen war – soweit sie für einen Winchester in Ordnung sein konnte…

Er hörte nur die Panik in seiner eigenen Stimme und sah das kreidebleiche Gesicht seines Bruders vor sich, das ihn das Schlimmste befürchten ließ.

_Nur er war überzeugt gewesen, das einzig richtige zu tun, als er Death bat, Sam sein Selbst zurückzugeben. Das, was sein ganzes Wesen ausmachte. Hatte Dean es wirklich für seinen Bruder getan – oder nicht doch für sich, wie Cas und Bobby es ihm vorwarfen?_

_Für einige wenige Monate hatte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder zurückerhalten – mit all seinen Fehlern und nervigen Eigenschaften – aber vor allem endlich wieder voller Mitgefühl, Sensibilität, Lebensfreude und mit seinem warmen Herzen und seiner grenzenlosen Zuversicht_.

Deans Linke legte sich auf Sams Brustkorb, während er mit drei Fingern der rechten Hand hastig nach dem Puls der Halsschlagader tastete. In seiner Nervosität fand er ihn nicht sofort, doch nach quälenden Sekunden spürte er das vertraute, wenn auch viel zu rasche Pochen, während sich die Brust unter seiner anderen Hand beruhigend hob und senkte. Die Krämpfe hatten aufgehört.

„Komm schon, Tiger! Wach auf! Du hast es schon einmal geschafft!" versuchte er seinen Bruder nicht weniger als sich selbst zu überzeugen. Die Erinnerung an diesen ersten Riss in der Mauer war überwältigend…

_Nach ihrem Fall mit dem Arachnoiden in Bristol, Rhode Island, war Sam vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen, und dieser Moment hatte ihn bereits damals die blanke Angst um seinen Bruder spüren lassen. Doch dieser erste Anfall hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert_…

…und jetzt kniete er bereits seit über einer Viertelstunde neben Sam, ohne dass er irgend ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hätte – außer, dass er atmete und sein Herz wie rasend schlug. Dean spürte, wie sich Tränen der Verzweiflung versuchten, Bahn zu brechen. Doch er gab ihnen nicht nach. Er durfte nicht aufgeben!

Er zog eine Decke von dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Bett und breitete sie über den Jüngeren, um eine Auskühlen zu verhindern. Er wagte es nicht, Sam auf das Bett hochzuheben, da er nicht wusste, wie sich das auf dessen Zustand auswirken könnte. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an die Wand und zog Kopf und Schultern seines Bruders behutsam auf seinen Schoß.

Immer und immer wieder strich er dem Jüngeren über die Stirn und die Wangen, wischte die störrischen Haarsträhnen beiseite und murmelte abwechselnd beruhigende und beschwörende Worte – obwohl er wusste, dass Sam sie nicht hören konnte an dem furchtbaren Ort, an dem seine Erinnerungen ihn festhielten. Die Verzweiflung in ihm wurde stärker und stärker, drohte, ihn zu übermannen.

Und als die Minuten zu Stunden zusammenflossen, der Abend längst in eine kühle, sternenklare Nacht übergegangen war, musste er sich der entsetzlichen, der unfassbaren Wahrheit stellen:

_Die Mauer in Sams Kopf war zerborsten._

Nun war die Stunde da, in der der Jüngere den Preis zu zahlen hatte für die Arroganz und Selbstsucht seines großen Bruders, der sich nicht damit hatte abfinden können, dass der alte Sam verschwunden war. Der sich selbst und alle anderen immer wieder stur davon zu überzeugen versucht hatte, dass er mit jedem Problem genau dann fertig werden würde, wenn es auftrat.

Wo war seine Arroganz, seine Selbstsicherheit jetzt?

Er spürte, wie seine Beherrschung in sich zusammenbrach. Wie ihm stumme Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen.

Es war ihm egal. Niemand konnte es sehen, denn sie waren allein. Die letzten beiden Winchesters. Ohne jede Hoffnung auf Hilfe und Beistand.

Bobby war viel zu fern – und Cas würde nicht kommen, selbst wenn er noch so sehr flehte. Dafür war der Bruch zwischen ihnen und dem Engel zu hart gewesen. Zu tief der Verrat und die Kluft, die sich dadurch zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte.

Und selbst wenn Cas sich seiner erbarmt hätte – um Sams Willen vielleicht – auch er würde dem jüngeren Winchester nicht helfen können.

Ein raues Schluchzen brach sich seine Bahn tief aus Deans Kehle. Er zog den nahezu leblosen Körper seines Bruders hoch in seine Arme und wiegte ihn wie den kleinen Jungen, der sich vor zwanzig Jahren bei allen Ängsten und Gefahren der Kindheit immer wieder zu seinem großen Bruder geflüchtet hatte. Der dort Schutz und Geborgenheit gesucht und gefunden hatte. Und während er so vor und zurückschaukelte, schallte ihm unerbittlich Cas' Stimme durch den Kopf bei dem letzten Gespräch, das sie geführt hatten, bevor er von dessen Vertrauensbruch erfahren hatte…

„_Sam sieht schlecht aus!" sagte Castiel in der ihm typischen unverblümten Art. Der jüngere Winchester war unterwegs, um Kaffee zu besorgen und die zwei älteren deshalb allein in dem kleinen Motelzimmer. _

_Dean blickte auf. Unwillig – und dennoch besorgt. Er wusste, dass der Engel recht hatte, doch das war eine Tatsache, die er nicht wahr haben wollte._

„_Sam geht es gut. Er kommt damit klar!" entgegnete er deshalb brüsk._

_Cas erwiderte zunächst nichts, sondern sah ihn nur abschätzend an – und eine leise Traurigkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme, als er schließlich ungewöhnlich sanft erklärte: „Ich würde alles tun, um euch zu helfen, Dean. Selbst wenn irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem du das bezweifeln wirst." Der Angesprochene blickte seinen Freund verwundert an – warum sprachen Engel verdammt noch mal immer in Rätseln?_

„_Was meinst du damit?" fragte er deshalb nach._

„_Wenn die Mauer in Sams Kopf bricht – und das wird sie – dann kann ich nicht das Geringste für ihn tun. Niemand kann das!"_

_Beide Männer schwiegen, bevor Dean ärgerlich, um seine Furcht zu verbergen, erwiderte: „Dann müssen wir eben noch gründlicher nachforschen! Ich werde erneut Death befragen und du wirst Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen…"_

„_Das wird nichts nützen!" unterbrach der Engel ihn sanft. _

„_Verdammt - woher willst du das wissen!" fuhr der Blonde ihn an._

„_Weil ich bereits Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt habe…" erwiderte Castiel ruhig._

_Eine irrwitzige Sekunde lang überlegte Dean, wie wohl ein Engel die Hölle in Bewegung setzen konnte bis ihm klar wurde, dass der andere nur seine Worte aufgegriffen hatte. Und dann ging ihm die wahre Bedeutung von Castiels Worten auf – selbst der Engel hatte die Hoffnung auf eine Rettung aufgegeben. Deans Blick schien seine Erkenntnis zu spiegeln, denn auf dem Gesicht des anderen wurde so etwas wie Mitleid erkennbar._

_Die Beine des Menschen gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf einen Stuhl, pure Verzweiflung in den Augen…_

…_die sich langsam, aber allmählich in Entschlossenheit wandelte._

„_Nein!" verkündete er schließlich mit fester Stimme und der ihm ureigenen Sturheit. „Ich gebe nicht auf! Niemals! Solange Sam lebt und atmet, besteht Hoffnung! Wir haben schon andere Situationen überstanden, von denen niemand je gedacht hätte, dass wir sie überleben würden. Ich glaube fest daran, dass Sam es schaffen wird! Hörst du, du verdammter Federträger?"_

_Dean hatte sich regelrecht in Hitze geredet – doch zu seiner großen Überraschung reagierte der Engel lediglich mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzel darauf._

„_Was ist?" hakte Dean misstrauisch nach._

_Cas sah ihn an. Blickte ihm tief in die Augen, als wollte er Deans Innerstes erforschen – das er ja eigentlich längst kannte. Dem Blonden wurde es unter dem bohrenden Blick fast unheimlich zu Mute, als der Engel schließlich leise vor sich hin murmelte: „Sein Glaube ist echt…seine Hoffnung stark…"_

„_Mann – was redest du da!" fuhr Dean ihn an, der das Gefühl hatte, gerade geschehe etwas Bedeutendes und er verpasse die Pointe._

_Castiel schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und erwiderte: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher…ein uraltes Gesetz…ein Spruch aus dem Korintherbrief…"_

„_Sprichst du etwa von der Bibel?" wollte Dean ungläubig wissen._

_Castiel nickte langsam. „Ein Brief, den der Apostel Paulus an die christliche Gemeinde in Korinth schrieb. Heute sind Teile daraus bei euch Menschen bekannt als das ‚Hohelied der Liebe'. Worte, die gerne bei der Feier ehelicher Verbindungen vorgetragen werden."_

_Dean sah den Engel an, als zweifle er ernsthaft an dessen Verstand. „Ein – Hochzeitstext? Cas - was hat das verdammt noch mal mit Sams Problem zu tun?"_

_Castiel ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern fuhr in seiner Erklärung fort: „Paulus bezog sich in diesem Brief auf eine uralte Weisheit, nicht nur der Christen, sondern vieler alter Religionen, die leider über die Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende hinweg immer stärker in Vergessenheit geraten ist…auf der Erde wie im Himmel…Ich frage mich…ob das unsere Probleme lösen könnte…eures und meins…" Die letzten Worte waren fast nicht zu verstehen, weil der Engel immer leiser sprach, beinahe wie zu sich selbst._

_Deans Ungeduld stieg. „Sprich Klartext!" forderte er seinen Freund auf. Der schreckte erneut aus seinen Gedanken, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wolle er ihn klären und erwiderte: „Paulus berichtet in diesem Brief über die Bedeutung der Liebe. Über die Macht, die ihr innewohnt. Und sein Schlusssatz lautet: ‚Für jetzt bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese drei; doch am größten unter ihnen ist die Liebe…'!"_

_Cas sah Dean so erwartungsvoll an, als habe er ihm soeben Gottes Weisheit verkündet – doch der ältere Winchester blickte nach wie vor ungeduldig und verständnislos, und als der Engel keine weitere Erklärung abgab, fragte er ungläubig: „Das soll die Lösung sein?"_

_Castiel nickte langsam und ernst. „Ich halte es für möglich. Unbeirrbarer Glaube, unerschütterliche Hoffnung – und die bedingungslose Liebe eines Menschen – das könnte das Einzige sein, das seine Seele vor dem Abgrund bewahrt, wenn die Mauer bricht. Sams letzte Chance auf Rettung.._."

_Dean lachte bitter auf. „Na – nichts einfacher als das!" spottete er. „Sam ist ein attraktiver Bursche. Wir finden bestimmt auf die Schnelle eine hübsche Braut, die sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt und fest daran glaubt, ihn vor seiner inneren Hölle retten zu können! – Oh – ich vergaß: In den letzten achtundzwanzig Jahren gab es in seinem Leben genau_ zwei _Frauen, die ihn über alles liebten – nur zu dumm, dass sie beide an einer Zimmerdecke hängend verbrannt sind!" Deans Stimme war immer lauter geworden, und so war der Kontrast zu Castiels sanfter Erwiderung umso drastischer: „Wieso denkst du, einen Menschen_ suchen _zu müssen_…?"

_Dabei blickte er Dean mit einer solchen Intensität an, dass dieser erschauerte. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente, in denen er einen Hauch der ungeheuren Macht verspürte, die hinter dem schlichten Äußeren von Castiels Hülle verborgen lag. Doch bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte öffnete sich die Motelzimmertür, und Sam trat herein._

_Mit dem ihm eigenen Instinkt spürte der Jüngere die Spannung, die im Raum lag und fragte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen: „Was ist los?"_

_Das Gefühl der ihn umwehenden Macht verschwand. Castiel drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren um und fragte neugierig: „Hast du mir einige von diesen köstlichen Gebäckstücken mitgebracht?"_

_Doch Dean war zu aufgewühlt, um Normalität vorzuheucheln. „Was meinst du damit?" herrschte er den Engel an._

_Der wendete sich ihm langsam zu, blickte ihn aus leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an und erwiderte schließlich: „Wenn es soweit ist, wirst du es wissen…" Damit drehte er sich erneut zu einem verblüfften Sam, inspizierte dessen Mitgebrachtes, seufzte enttäuscht – keine Donuts – und verschwand._

„_Was war das?" fragte Sam seinen Bruder verdutzt._

_Der starrte auf die Stelle, an der der Engel soeben noch gestanden hatte und fluchte dann plötzlich: „Ich hasse diese Flattermänner!"_

Diese ganze Szene lief nun erneut vor Deans Augen ab – wie bereits hunderte Male vorher. Und niemals war er klug aus Castiels Worten geworden. Er hatte sogar die Stelle in der Bibel gefunden, die der Engel erwähnt hatte, doch sie hatte ihm keinen Aufschluss gegeben. Glaubte Cas allen Ernstes, Sam könne durch ein wenig Liebesgeflüster vor der erdrückenden Last seiner grausamen Erinnerungen gerettet werden? Frustriert hatte er schließlich aufgegeben, den Sinn hinter den Worten des Engels zu suchen.

Doch nun saß er hier, von Verzweiflung zerrissen, und hielt seinen leblosen Bruder in seinen Armen. Den für ihn wichtigsten Menschen, seit er denken konnte. Dem seine kindliche Liebe zugeflogen war, als dieser das erste Mal seine winzige Faust fest und vertrauensvoll zugleich um den Zeigefinger des damals Vierjährigen geballt hatte. Für den er ohne Zögern in die Hölle gegangen war – und zu dem er zurückkehrte. Immer wieder – egal, wie groß die Fehler gewesen waren, die sein jüngerer Bruder begangen hatte. Egal, was er dem Älteren angetan hatte. Unbeirrbar hatte er um Sam gekämpft, bedingungslos…

….Was hatte Cas gesagt?

_Unbeirrbarer Glaube…unerschütterliche Hoffnung…und…_

_bedingungslose Liebe_….

Dean hob langsam den Kopf und blickte in das grauenvoll blasse Gesicht des Jüngeren.

Und endlich verstand er – verstand _tatsächlich_, was Castiel ihm damals hatte sagen wollen.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube:

_Es gab niemanden auf dieser gottverdammten Welt, der Sam mehr lieben konnte, als er es schon sein gesamtes Leben lang tat_!

In diesem Moment fühlte er, wie etwas in ihm aufkeimte…groß und kraftvoll wurde…und wieder spürte er diesen Hauch, den er damals für die Macht des Engels gehalten hatte.

Völlig überwältigt von dieser Gewissheit zog er Sam fest an seine Brust, barg seinen Kopf in dessen Haaren und gab jeden Widerstand auf, ließ diese Kraft ihn ungehindert überfluten – zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben – als er mit rauer Stimme flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder!"

Eine tiefe Ruhe und Zuversicht überkamen Dean. Auf einmal war es unendlich leicht, zu seinen innersten Gefühlen zu stehen…

Er küsste sanft die Stirn seines Bruders, wie er es zuletzt in ihren frühen Kindertagen getan hatte und schob Sam dann ein Stück von sich, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, als er mit fester Stimme wiederholte: „Ich liebe dich, Sammy! Und deshalb wach, verdammt noch mal, wieder auf! Komm zurück zu mir und lass mich nicht einfach hier so hängen!"

Waren es Minuten – waren es Stunden, in denen er da saß und sich widerstandslos von seiner Liebe zu seinem Bruder überrollen ließ, während er ihn bat, zurückzukehren, sich nicht den grausamen Erinnerungen zu ergeben, ihm immer wieder sanft über das Gesicht und durch die Haare strich und ihm hoffnungsvoll ins Gesicht blickte…Dean konnte es später nicht mehr sagen.

Doch das Gefühl würde er niemals wieder vergessen – als der Jüngere sich leise regte, ruhiger und tiefer atmete – und schließlich seine seelenvollen braungrünen Augen aufschlug.

„Hi, Tiger!" konnte der Ältere nur flüstern und schämte sich nicht, als Sam mit müder Verwunderung hervorbrachte: „Du hast Tränen in den Augen…"

Statt der sonst üblichen sarkastischen Bemerkung nickte der Ältere einfach nur lächelnd – und zog seinen Bruder erneut in eine feste Umarmung, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

_Glaube – Hoffnung – Liebe, diese Drei –_

_doch die Stärkste unter ihnen ist die Liebe…_

_Ende_

_Hallo, liebe Leser,_

_manche von Euch werden jetzt vielleicht finden, dass diese Story dann doch zu emotional, vielleicht sogar zu kitschig ausgefallen ist…Mag sein._

_Ich habe es trotzdem gewagt, sie zu posten. Denn was ich Dean am Ende hier tun lasse und in den Mund lege, wird er in keiner meiner anderen Stories tun oder von sich geben – ausschließlich in dieser allerhöchsten Not… Es ist und bleibt eine absolut einmalige Sache – und deshalb ist es für mich tragbar._

_Ich danke Euch für die Zeit und das Interesse an der Story – und bin natürlich gespannt, wie die Serienmacher an das Problem herangehen werden!_

_Reviews sind wie immer mehr als Willkommen!_

_Bis bald_

_Ann_

_P.S.: Für alle, die am vollständigen Text des Hohelieds interessiert sind, habe ich hier die Passage des Korintherbriefes aus der Bibel angefügt. Ein wunderbarer Text, der sicher nicht nur für die eheliche Liebe gilt!_

_**Das Hohelied der Liebe  
><strong>_

(1 Korintherbrief 13,1-13)

Wenn ich in den Sprachen der Menschen und Engel redete, /  
>hätte aber die Liebe nicht,   
>wäre ich ein dröhnendes Erz oder eine lärmende Pauke.<br>Und wenn ich prophetisch reden könnte /  
>und alle Geheimnisse wüsste   
>und alle Erkenntnis hätte;   
>wenn ich alle Glaubenskraft besäße   
>und Berge damit versetzen könnte,   
>hätte aber die Liebe nicht,   
>wäre ich nichts.<br>Und wenn ich meine ganze Habe verschenkte, /  
>und wenn ich meinen Leib dem Feuer übergäbe,   
>hätte aber die Liebe nicht,   
>nützte es mir nichts.<br>Die Liebe ist langmütig, /  
>die Liebe ist gütig.   
>Sie ereifert sich nicht,   
>sie prahlt nicht,   
>sie bläht sich nicht auf.<br>Sie handelt nicht ungehörig, /  
>sucht nicht ihren Vorteil,   
>lässt sich nicht zum Zorn reizen,   
>trägt das Böse nicht nach.<br>Sie freut sich nicht über das Unrecht, /  
>sondern freut sich an der Wahrheit.<br>Sie erträgt alles, /  
>glaubt alles,   
>hofft alles,   
>hält allem stand.<br>Die Liebe hört niemals auf. /  
>Prophetisches Reden hat ein Ende,   
>Zungenrede verstummt,   
>Erkenntnis vergeht.<br>Denn Stückwerk ist unser Erkennen, /  
>Stückwerk unser prophetisches Reden;<br>wenn aber das Vollendete kommt, /  
>vergeht alles Stückwerk.<br>Als ich ein Kind war, /  
>redete ich wie ein Kind,   
>dachte wie ein Kind   
>und urteilte wie ein Kind.   
>Als ich ein Mann wurde,   
>legte ich ab, was Kind an mir war.<br>Jetzt schauen wir in einen Spiegel /  
>und sehen nur rätselhafte Umrisse,   
>dann aber schauen wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht.   
>Jetzt erkenne ich unvollkommen,   
>dann aber werde ich durch und durch erkennen,   
>so wie ich auch durch und durch erkannt worden bin.<br>Für jetzt bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese drei; /  
>doch am größten unter ihnen ist die Liebe.<p>

Aus: DIE BIBEL. Altes und Neues Testament. Einheitsübersetzung  
>Katholische Bibelanstalt GmbH, Stuttgart, 1980<p> 


End file.
